


Diamond steven au

by Anime_kingdom1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Self-Discovery, Steven Universe is a Diamond, Steven x spinel later, Yellow a bit rough but she care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 21,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_kingdom1/pseuds/Anime_kingdom1
Summary: With Pink's form being destroyed, her son take her place as the new Pink Diamond
Comments: 44
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make my own Diamond steven au

_The guards looked at each other with uncomfortable looks as they had listened to the crying and the banging on the door that they was told to watch._

_"Please let me out! I'll be good I swear, please!" The young boy cried out as he was left in the dark room, alone and scared "yellow, blue, Pearl, someone please let me out! I'm scared, someone help me" He cried, begging for anyone to help him but no one had came..._

"Ugh that same damn memory" the teen mumbled said as he gotten up and ran his hand though his hair "pearl!" He yelled before the door to opened and his Pearl had walked in the room and bowed her head.

"Good evening my Diamond, how may I serve you" Pearl asked him

"Report" he said simple as he went to his closet

Pearl had walked over to the computer and logged-in before she had started to look though the report "the soldiers on planets 3 - 5 are making good progress in destroying it" she smile before her eyes widened "o-oh no" she gasped and quickly read the report.

"What is it" her Diamond asked her. 

"P-planet 6 & 2 gems have been a-attacked" Pearl told him

"WHAT" he yelled and he ran to the computer, pushing the pearl aside as he quick read the report "no no no NO" he yelled as he had slammed his fist on the computer, breaking it into pieces, making pearl flinched in horror. 

His Communicator had activated making him and pearl look at it, as it was yellow Diamond "Steven" she said calmly making steven tensed up in horror "come to the main hall" she told him. 

"O-of course, Yellow" steven said just before the Communicator had shut off and he had slowly made his way to the main hall


	2. Chapter 2

Steven walked though the corridors until he saw the main door for the main hall, he took a deep breath before walking into the room and was met face to face with his aunts "My Diamond, steven is here as requested" Yellow's pearl had announced making the Diamonds look down towards steven. 

"H-hello Yellow and Blue" steven called out, trying his hardest to steel his nerves as he noticed that White was there as well "you wanted to see me yellow?" He asked as yellow and blue had looked down at him. 

"Yes, I'll cut to the chase steven. I know about your recent report and how your colonies had failed to handle themselves in battle" Yellow told steven calmly making him tense up and Blue had gasp

"Steven is this true?" Blue asked him worried 

"Don't worry about it, the next time it happened my soldiers will be ready to take on the ones who had attacked them" steven had told them but slowly came to a realization "wait... How did you know, that my colonies were attacked? My report should of been private" he told her and blue had looked at her as well. 

"Simple. I sent my soldiers to attack your bases" Yellow had said simply, shocking steven and Blue. 

"You what, why did you attack my colonies!?" Steven yelled at her. 

"To show you that you are not ready for your own real planet yet, steven" Yellow told him boldly, stating a fact while steven had squeezed his fist tightly with a harden look across his face


	3. Chapter 3

"Yellow what is the meaning of this" Blue demanded to know.

"To show steven that he is still immature to have his own planet that he keep telling us, that he is ready for" Yellow had announced "what would of happened if an actual enemy had attacked?" She asked them. 

"It is not your decision if I'm ready or not!" Steven yelled as he was glaring at her 

"Steven is right Yellow, it is White decision" Blue had announced, siding with steven. 

"The same way how White thought Pink was ready?" Yellow had making Steven and Blue eyes widened

"Leave my mom name out of your damn mouth" steven growled making them look at him "...I had read the reports and seen my Pearl memories about my mom, she only wanted to show you all that she was ready to be like you but you all had only treated her like a child!"

"Because she wasn't ready to rule an planet by herself because she was acting like a child!" Yellow said slamming her fist against her chair.

"Steven and Yellow stop it" Blue had told them but was ignored as steven was shaking with rage while Yellow was at her limit as well. 

"How would you know if she was ready or not!? No one had ever gave her a chance or maybe you will to much of a damn clod to realized that!" Steven yelled before Yellow stood up and had immediately used her powers to shock him, making him roar out in pain as his body felt like it was being torn apart, since it would take a second to merely poof a normal gem but since Steven was a hybrid, his body wouldn't poof resulting in Yellow not holding back as he had continued to roar out in pain as his eyes rolled in the back of his head as every cell in his body felt like it was being attacked. 

"Yellow stop, that is enough!" Blue yelled as she stood up, worried for steven health as he kept yelling out pain. 

After awhile Yellow had stopped as she looked down at the unconscious Steven what was still on his feet 

Steven wasn't moving before he had coughed up blood and was able to fall face first but had stomped his foot on the ground in front of him to stop himself from falling, as he had remembered something Yellow had told him making him just gain enough consciousness to stop from falling as he had started to bleed from his nose while panting. 

"You are just like Pink, you are still nothing but a child, Steven" Yellow said as she had walked passed Steven, heading for the door but was stopped by Steven.

"I'm the n-new Pink D-diamond so d-don't you dare... look down on m-me, Yellow" Steven panted as he tried to speak as he had turned his head, glaring at her with hate while she was looking at him with a glare of her own.

Yellow had looked at Steven, seeing the hate in his eyes but she had saw to much of Pink, making her shake her head and walked out of the room. 

Steven and Blue had watched Yellow leave before steven had passed out, making him fall face first onto the ground as a pool of blood had started to form around him, and Blue's eyes widened as she had quickly went to him, calling in some of the guards. 


	4. Chapter 4

Steven _looked around the empty pink room, looking up at the ceiling but didn't see one making him wondering where he was "is anyone here?" He called out as he started to walk around "Pearl? Blue? Is anyone here" he said but upon closer inspection there wasn't even a door that he could exit though much less a wall in sight for the matter_

_"Steven" a soft voice called out behind him, making him turn around to look at who had called him, he looked at the person behind him before his eyes widened in shock._

Steven shot up from his bed panting in a cold sweat as he had looked around, seeing that he was in his room laying on his bed "my Diamond! Are you okay!?" His Pearl asked him worried as she was by his bedside with a worried expression on her face.

"...I'm fine..." Steven said as he stood up from his bed, remembering what happened making him growl softly ' _damn you, Yellow_ ' he thought to himself as he stretched a bit "report... Actually just forget it" he said as shook his head as he made his way to his mirror to look at himself, seeing that he was cleaned of any blood making him nod to himself

Steven was a 16 and a half year old hybrid that stood at 6' feet tall with curly black hair, brown eyes with a few bags under his eye, his ears was pierced with the same purple earrings as the humans in Blue's human zoo but it was because he had liked how they had looked when he was younger, while he was more human than gem since he basically was a human but what made he different was that he had the original Pink Diamond gem on his stomach, plus he had her healing power along with her Pearl so no one was going to question if he was really a gem or not.

Steven walked into his closet and looked though his clothes, since he wasn't a full gem he wasn't able to use his powers make himself some clothes but with some suggests along with trial and errors, Blue and Yellow was able to make him some clothes he had actually like, his current outfit was black pants along with a black tank top with a pink jacket wrapped around his waist.

Steven ran his hands though his hair again as he made his way to the door so he could go for a walk but was stopped by his Pearl. 

"M-my Diamond, Blue had wanted to see you in her room" Pearl called out, making steven stop walking as he started to think what she could of had wanted, probably to make sure he was okay or maybe it was something else, he sighed and nodded his head as he made his way to her room. 

After an somewhat long walk Steven made it to Blue door and walked inside as she was in her pool "blue, you wanted to see me" he called out to her. 

Blue looked at steven as she quickly went to him "steven are you okay, you not hurt are you" she asked as she picked him up to get a better look at him. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine... did you just wanted to check on me?" Steven asked Blue who had shook her head

"I did want to check on you but that is not the reason I had called you... Actually I had wanted to give you something, Steven... Considered it a gift" Blue said in her natural soft voice which had made steven confused 

"A gift..?" Steven said confused making Blue nod her head as she had turned to look at all of the bubble gemstones she had floating around, she reached up and grabbed an bubble before she had looked back at Steven and smiled as she handed him the gemstone 

Steven looked down at the bubbled gemstone with a confused look "a... heart shape gem?" He asked, never seeing one before


	5. Chapter 5

"That right steven, we had it made special for you, it is to be your best friend since I can only imagine how hard it is to be so different from everyone else, I hope it bring you joy" Blue told him as she knew Steven must of had felt lonely with no one to really talk too, plus with him being the only hybrid to exist it must be hard to make friends, much less talk to anyone without the fear of being shattered. 

"We? my friend?" Steven asked even more confused then before. 

"Me and Yellow had made it awhile back but didn't know when to give it to you, but now seem like a good time" Blue explained to him. 

Steven was a bit skeptical but knew if it was from Blue then it would be okay "um thank you Blue, what is her name anyway?"

"Her name is spinel, though we haven't had a chance to look at her ourselves so hopefully she turned out okay" Blue told steven as she had slowly put steven back down onto the ground. 

"Spinel..." Steven mumbled as he had popped the bubble, letting the gem fall into his hand as it gave him a chance to see that the gem was bright pink and perfectly cut without any rough edges whatsoever.

"It may take a while for her to form so it would be okay to take her back to your room" Blue told steven which earned her a nod from him. 

"Alright... I'll bring her back once she formed so you can see what she look like" Steven told her as he started to walk out but was stopped by Blue. 

"...Steven" Blue called out making steven look back at her "I... I know it is hard but please forgive Yellow... She only want what is best for you" she told steven.

Steven took an deep breath while running a hand though his hair as he let out a sigh "I'll... Think about it, Blue. Thank you for the gift" steven said as he left her room and started to make his way back to his room

Steven walked back to his room with spinel gem in hand, once inside he seen his Pearl reading more reports on the new computer and desk that was to replace the one he broke

Pearl had stopped what was she doing as she turned to steven and bowed her head "welcome back my Diamond" she told him "I had gotten you a new work area to replace your last one" Pearl explained

"Thanks" Steven told he as he walked to his bed and sat down, looking at the heart shaped gem.

"A spinel?" Pearl said making Steven look at her. 

"You know spinel?" Steven questioned her

"No, I had only heard Pink Diamond talking about a new gem that she could play with but it was never made" Pearl explained to him. 

Steven looked back at the gem as he noticed that it's gem was oddly larger compared to other gems, while he was thinking spinel gem had started to glow brightly and float in the air making Steven and Pearl look at it with wide eyes


	6. Chapter 6

Steven and Pearl had watch as spinel had slowly started to form before something had shot out towards steven, wrapping itself around his body which earned a yell of shock from steven and a gasp from his Pearl before the still glowing form had slingshot itself toward steven, sending him on his back as all the air was knocked out of him. 

Steven groaned softly, still feeling something wrapped around his body tightly as he opened his eyes and was met face to face with a larger smiling face he had even seen before, causing him to yell in shock "HI, MY NEW BEST FRIEND" spinel cheered as she let go of steven and jumped off his bed.

Steven gotten up from his bed, looking at spinel who was looking around his room "s-spinel?" he called out, making her look at him and smile. 

"That right, I'm spinel your new best friend!" Spinel announced as she stretched her arm out in a heart. 

Steven had quickly became disturbed at the fact that her arm was stretched the way it was as he had tons of questions running though his head but mainly was ' _what. The. Fuck_ ', he couldn't even piece together his own thoughts as spinel had kept jumping around and asking nonstop questions. 

"spinel!" Steven yelled making spinel look back at him before jumping in front of him as her eyes had rolled around in a circle before looking at him with a large smile. 

"Yes, best friend!" Spinel said happily as she looked at steven 

Steven had shivered slightly at the fact that she was so weird, he had looked at her as she had dark pink... Hair buns? In the shape of hearts, really light pink skin, a white chest piece where her gem was, pink... Pants?, and pink shoes along with pink gloves ' _what the literal fuck is this?'_ Steven thought to himself as he stood up "don't move" he told her as he walked the his Pearl "what the hell is this?" He asked her.

"I-i don't know my Diamond... I think it might be what Pink Diamond had originally planned" Pearl told steven nervously as they had both looked back at spinel who was slowly waving at them as one of her eyelids had slowly closed before her other one had followed. 

"Are you sure her gem isn't cracked or something" Steven said looking back at Pearl who had nodded her head. 

"Yes my Diamond, her gem is perfectly cut" Pearl told him

Steven shook his head with a sigh "tell Blue I'm coming" he said as he went to spinel and grabbed her hand and started to walk to the door but heard a gasp. 

"M-my D-d-diamond" Pearl called out to him nervously. 

"What is it" steven said as he looked back at his Pearl. 

"H-her arm" Pearl told him as she pointed to her

Steven looked down at spinel hand before looking at her arm and saw spinel was still standing near his bed, while her arm was stretched a few feet away from her body making steven jump back in shocked and immediately letting go of spinel hand, letting it drop to the floor as it had went back to spinel, going back to normal while she was laughing the whole time and Steven was looking at her with wide eyes


	7. Chapter 7

The walk back to Blue room felt longer then normal, it was probably because every gem was looking at them more precisely spinel, since they had never seen a spinel before and the fact that she was literally stretching her body to become longer and shorter with each bouncing step she took, while waving at everyone. 

The two had finally made it to Blue's room and went straight inside, not bothering with waiting 

"Blue!" Steven called out as he walked farther inside as she was still in her pool "spinel had formed" he told her. 

Blue had gasp as she looked at steven "really, where is she" she asked him as she stood up. 

"Whoa, you are tall!" Spinel laughed as she had jumped in front of Steven, waving at Blue before she had turned her legs into a spring and bounced up high up to reached Blue face "HI. I'M. SPINEL" spinel yelled childishly as she had continued to used her spring like legs to jump up at Blue face so she could talk to her. 

Blue had gasp in her hand in shock as she watched spinel change her body in such a way, she had looked down at Steven, not understanding what was going go since it wasn't normal shape shifting like everyone else. 

"Spinel stop!" Steven told spinel as she had changed her legs back to normal and landed in the ground

"Okay best friend!" Spinel smiled at him while he had looked back at Blue. 

"Was she meant to be crazy, Blue?" Steven asked her "Pearl had told me that my mom had talked about making spinel to play with her but was she meant to be like... This?"

Blue had sighed quietly "I'm sorry Steven... Me and Yellow had made her from how Pink had described her" she told him shaking her head softly "if you don't like her than I will take her away and deal with her..." She told him as she started to reach for spinel.

"W-wait" Steven said making Blue stop in her tracks, he looked at spinel who was still smiling without a care in the world, he took an deep breath and looked back at Blue "I'll keep her" he said making Blue eyes widened a bit

"A-are you sure Steven?" Blue asked a little nervous "I'm sure we can make another gem for you" she told him. 

Steven sighed and shook his head "No... I'll take care and watch over spinel" he told Blue, not understanding why he was protecting spinel from being taken, most likely from being shattered "it'll be okay, I know what I'm doing"

Blue looked at Steven for a moment and slowly nodded as she heard how certain he had sounded "okay steven... You can keep her"

"Thank you, Blue. Heh who knows maybe I'll be able to straighten her out" Steven smiled before looking at spinel "alright spinel, guess I'm keeping you" he told her. 

"YAY" spinel cheered as she hugged Steven, stretching her arms out to wrap around his body a few times before hugging him tightly. 

"Oh my, she is certainly... energetic" Blue said as she looked at them. 

"You have no idea" Steven told her while spinel was still happily hugging him. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi, I'm spinel!" Spinel said as she jumped in front of 2 gems talking to each other, shocking them. 

"A spinel?" One of the gems said in confusion as they had surrounded her, looking at her. 

"We wasn't informed of any new gems being made, was we?" The another gem questioned as she looked at her spinel

"No, there wasn't a announcement" the first gem told her

"Whoa look at her gem" one said as they had took a closer look at her gem, their eyes widened at the color of her gem 

"What do you think you are doing..." A voice said making the two gem jump and quickly turned around, seeing Steven standing in front of them. 

"M-my Diamond!" The gems said as they quickly stood side by side, crossing their arms to make a Diamond symbol. 

"Spinel, what did I say about leaving my side" steven told as while spinel had hugged steven arm

"Hi friend" spinel said happily as she hugged Steven. 

Steven glared at the two gems in front of him, making them tense up "this is spinel, a new gem that belongs to me" steven told the gems, seeing them nodded their heads. 

"Of course our Diamond" the two gems said looking at him

Steven shook his head "return back to your duties" he told them as he grabbed spinel hand and lead her back to his room, leaving the relieved gems behind. 

Steven walked back to his room with spinel besides him "Pearl, sent a message too everyone in homeworld. Tell everyone that I have a new gem called spinel and if anyone so much as hurt a hair on her head I'll shatter them, rather they belong to Blue or Yellow, it doesn't matter to me" steven told his Pearl, making her nod. 

"Y-yes my Diamond" Pearl said as she went to the computer and type an message for all of homeworld to see "it is done my Diamond"

"Good... You are free for now" Steven told Pearl, making her nod her head before she had walked out of the room "now as for you, spinel" 

"Yes best friend?" Spinel asked him, looking around the room

"My name is Steven" Steven told her "and I'm your Diamond" he said as he started to explain some stuff and laying down some ground rules for her to follow, hoping it would make his life a bit easier. 


	9. Chapter 9

Steven stomach had growled quietly making him groan as he remembered he haven't ate anything yet, he sighed and stood up before making his way to the door "where you going steven?" Spinel asked him. 

"I'm going to go eat" steven told her as he walked outside of his room where Pearl was waiting for him besides his door

"My Diamond?" Pearl said kinda confused, as she wasn't expecting to see him anytime soon. 

"I'm going to the zoo to go eat, I guess I'll be taking spinel with me as well" Steven told her as spinel had jumped next to him. 

"Really!? I can go with you!" Spinel gasp happily as she hugged him tightly. 

"Stop that" Steven said pushing her head away trying to get her off but instead only resulting in her neck stretching far away, causing him to jump but he didn't get far as spinel had kept an iron hug around him, making him sigh and shake his head "I'm going" he said as he started to walk to the zoo while spinel was still hugging him.

"Why are you gems so lazy!? Y'all have the easiest job and still find a way to mess it up" the holly blue agate yelled at the blue jaspers while they was trying not to laugh at how uptight she was "what is so funny!?" 

"Heh chill out holly, all that yelling isn't good for you" one of Jasper said making a vein pop out of Holly forehead. 

"That rich come of the gems who don't do anything!" Holly blue yelled at them. 

"Heh you are as uptight as ever, holly blue" a voiced called out making blue holly turned around ready to yelled at who had said that. 

"Who had just said that!" The agate yelled as she saw Steven standing before her making her jump with a yelled of shock and horror, making her Immediately straighten up and salute "m-m-my D-diamond" she said scared at the fact she had just yelled at a Diamond, while all of the other jaspers had straighten up and saluted as well without saying anything. 

"Hi, I'm spinel!" Spinel called out while waving at the other gems who had glanced at her and tense up as they had remember the message that was sent to everyone about the new gem. 

"Ignore her" Steven said simply as he had looked at them "I'm going to the zoo, I'm taking spinel with me" he said as he took spinel hand and made his way to blue's human zoo


	10. Chapter 10

The Zoo was a placed where his aunt, Blue Diamond had collected humans and had her gems take care of them, making sure they was all cared for and was healthy both physically and emotionally.

Steven and spinel had walked pass the trees as grass had cracked below them; Spinel gasp with stars in her eyes "steven what is this stuff" she said as she bent down to feel the grass and almost immediately ran up to a tree, feeling it "wow it is big and tall!" She gasped in awe. 

Steven had stopped walked and looked at her "the green stuff on the floor is called grass and the tall thing is called a tree" steven told her, remembering what the gems had told him about the place.

"Wow they are so tall" spinel gasp while steven shook his head as he had a smallest of smiles forming, he slowly stopped walking as he heard talking not that far from them, apparently so did spinel because she had run pass steven and stopped behind a tree, looking over as she saw a lot of strange looking gems in weird outfits "steven what with those gems? And why do you look like them?" She asked him while Steven shook his head. 

"They are not gems, they are humans and the reason why I look something like them is because I am a hybrid" Steven had explained as the last thing he wanted to do was talk to them. 

"They look nice" Spinel said as they was all smiling and laughing with each other as they was near a large thing of water

Steven crossed his arms and lean against the tree, closing his eyes "don't waste your time with them, they are not worth it" steven said as he looked at spinel but saw that she wasn't there anymore, making his eyes widened as he quickly look over the tree and saw her walking towards the humans

"Hi I'm spinel!" Spinel had announced as the humans had looked at her with a smile. 

"Hello spinel, are you new here?" One of the male humans asked her making her nod her head. 

"Yup! I'm here with my best friend as well" spinel told them as they give her their full attention. 

"Where are they? We love meeting new people!" one of the females humans had announced happily as the others had nodded. 

"He is just behind that tree" spinel said pointing towards a tree while behind that said tree, steven was hitting his head against it

"Spinel you stupid clod of a gem" steven mumbled as they now knew he was there, especially since he didn't want anything to do with them

"Hey friend come on out, we not going to hurt you" one of the other males called out towards the tree as everyone was looking and waiting "there no need to be shy!"

Steven shook his head and let out a sigh just before he had slowly started to walk from behind the tree, as he knew there was no point in hiding anymore 


	11. Chapter 11

Steven walked from behind the tree, looking at all the other humans and saw their smiles drop at the sight of him "oh it you" one of the males had said bluntly "what are you doing here..." He asked steven who had walked up to the group of humans plus his spinel. 

Spinel had noticed how upset the humans had seem towards steven, making her confused "funny you think I need to tell you anything" steven told the male, spinel was about to say something but was cut off. 

"You know you are not welcome, so why don't you just go" a female told steven as the other had nodded, while a few had crossed their arms. 

Steven was getting annoyed at this point but tried his best to hide it "last time I check, I can come and go as I please, unlike you" he said as he walked passed the human, ignoring the looks as he walked over to a tree "just don't get in my way, I don't need your carefree stupidity rubbing off on me. Spinel you can stay with these nobodies or come with me, I don't care" he said as he grabbed one of their instrument that was called a 'guitar' before walking away, going though the trees as spinel and the humans had watched until he couldn't see him anymore. 

"Now that he gone we can go back with relaxing" one of the males said as everyone but spinel had smiled and went to doing what they was doing while spinel was confused about what had happened. 

Meanwhile steven was still walking pass the trees before he came to a certain tree in particular causing him to stop and place the 'guitar' down and started to feel around the tree finding a hollow spot, he softly pushed on the spot and a small hole opened up in the tree, he reached inside and grabbed something before pulling out a odd shaped cube that had just barely fit his hand. 

Since his aunt didn't know about humans and what they ate, she had made specialized editable food that wouldn't ever go bad; plus she was able to add some sort of taste to it making it somewhat decent to eat. 

Steven sat down against the tree and started to eat the cube, while reaching over and grabbed the thing known as a guitar and started to pluck at the cords of it, he didn't know how he knew how to play it or why but when he played it, it had brought him a sense of peace "dad..." He mumbled quietly as he played, thinking about his father. 

Spinel was looking at the humans as they was all playing and relaxing, she walked up to one of the males and tapped his shoulder "excuse me"

"Yes friend spinel?" the human had smiled at her as she looked around.

She had looked at the male, confused "why is everyone upset with Steven?" She said as the human smiled had gone down a bit. 

"It not important" the human said as he shook his head "neither is he" he said quietly, making spinel frown. 

"O-oh ok..." Spinel said quietly, getting sad at the fact the humans was acting mean towards Steven, she had looked at the trees and started to walk that way, the same way steven had walked as she wanted to find him


	12. Chapter 12

Spinel kept walking though tree trying to find steven as she was sure he came this way, she was about to call out his name but heard some noises making her follow them, after walking for a bit she found steven sitting against a tree, playing with a long weird looking though that was making noises "best friend!" Spinel said happily as she quick hopped next to him. 

Steven jumped in shock as he wasn't expecting to see her "ah spinel!" Steven gasp before he had calmed down, looking at her "what are you doing here, I thought you would be playing with the humans" steven asked her and saw her frown slightly, making him sit up a bit. 

"Steven... Why are the humans upset with you" spinel asked him sadly, not understanding why they was upset with him

Steven sighed and shook his head "forget it, it is not important" he told her as he put the guitar down. 

"One of the humans had said the same thing" spinel said sadly, looking down at her hands. 

Steven looked at spinel and frowned slightly as he didn't like seeing her sad, he started to think of something before a slight idea came to mind, he took a deep breath and smiled as he reached forward placed his hand on top of her head, making her look up him "heh you want me to show you a secret room that only my best of friends know about" he smiled while she had gasp and smiled

"Really!?" Spinel gasp with stars in her eyes, forgetting about the humans

"Yup, but you have to promise not to tell anyone about it" steven told her, making her smile

"I promise!" Spinel told him happily 

Steven chuckled softly and nodded as he stood up, grabbing the guitar and closing the hold in the tree "come on, let's go" he said as spinel had stood up, and steven had just noticed how short she really was, he shook his head and started to leave the zoo with the guitar in hand, a cube in his jacket pocket, and spinel behind him. 

The walk back his room felt shorter than normal for some reason but once inside, he saw his pearl standing near his bed "a-ah my Diamond" pearl said "I wasn't expecting you back so soon" she told him while spinel had waved at her

"I'm going to my base, come with me" Steven told her as he knew she had enjoyed the sights, even though she wouldn't tell him that directly but that was okay, he had went over to his bed and placed the guitar down

"O-oh of course my Diamond" Pearl had smiled and nodded her head, while she had went to his closet and opened the door for him to enter. 

Steven smiled as he went to spinel and grabbed her hand before leading her inside his closet while pearl had followed behind him, they walked to the back of the closet where a human size door was hidden away, the perfect hiding spot for Steven base as he had opened the door where a single warp-pad was at. 

"Heh get on" Steven told spinel as her and Pearl had stepped onto the warp-pad before steven had followed suit, and the warp-pad activated, sending them somewhere in a flash of light. 

The group was appeared outside somewhere as spinel eyes was spinning in her head "whoa that was fun!" She said as she grabbed her head to keep her eyes from spinning as everything had started to focus for her "where are we" she asked confused. 

Steven looked over at Pearl and saw she was already looking up with a soft smile across her face, making him chuckle before looking down at spinel "heh look up" he told her. 

"Look up?" spinel said as she looked up like steven had told her too, before letting out a gasp as her eyes widened and she immediately became speechless. 

Steven smiled and looked up as well as the three of them was looking at thousands if not millions of sparking stars that filled up the sky. 


	13. Chapter 13

"I-it beautiful" spinel said softly as she didn't think she could find a more stunning sight even if steven had shown her the whole universe. 

"Indeed... It is" Pearl agreed with her while she had remember her time with the original Pink Diamond, she looked over at her Diamond to see him crossing his arm with the smallest of smiles on his face 

Steven sighed softly "as much as hate too, we'll have to cut this short. I'm sure there is work that have to do done" he told them. 

"My Diamond, are you sure?" Pearl asked him

"Yes, even though I don't have my own planet just yet that doesn't mean I can just toss aside my responsibilities" Steven told her while Pearl had nodded in agreement. 

"Of course my Diamond" Pearl told him "are we going to go now?"

"Unfortunately" Steven told her as he had check to make sure spinel was still next to him before he had activated the warp-pad and they was sent back into the secret compartment in his closet 

The three gems walked out of Steven's closet as spinel quickly went to steven bed bouncing on it laughing, while steven and Pearl had paid her little mind as they went over to Steven computer as Pearl had started to read the latest report

"It seem everything is going smoothly" Steven announced as he started to think of his next course but remembered Yellow, making him sigh quietly but figured she could wait until something important came up or whenever he felt like showing spinel to her. 

"Indeed my Diamond, everything is going as it should be" Pearl agreed with him

"Pearl... Where are my current soldiers" Steven asked her as he felt like training a bit. 

"They are currently at the kindergarten on an old planet, they are making good progress because it is complete" Pearl had explained making him nod. 

"I'm going to go train" Steven had told her as he gotten up and started to walk to the door with Pearl and spinel behind him. 

"Are you sure my Diamond" Pearl asked him worried. 

"Yes, I need to get stronger and just sitting around here won't help me" Steven explained to her while spinel was clueless about what was going on "you can stay if you want too but I'm going" he told her as he left, heading to the nearest warp-pad

"Hey friend" spinel said poking Pearl. 

"O-oh yes spinel?" Pearl answered as she wanted to go with steven to make sure he would be okay since he had a habit of pushing himself to far. 

"Can you tell me stuff about steven" spinel asked as she wanted to know more about her friend. 

"O-oh um, I guess I could" Pearl said surprised by the question but didn't see any harm in it. 

Meanwhile Steven had arrived at the kindergarten and looked around, seeing a lot of his soldiers working, he grinned as he made his way down to them. 

A few of the soldiers saw Steven and gasp as they quickly saluted "My Diamond" they said as other soldiers had overheard them and saw Steven, before saluting and one by one everyone was saluting towards steven. 

"...everyone line up against the wall" Steven ordered them. 

"Yes my Diamond!" They all said as they quickly line up against the wall, facing steven. 

"I need a bit of training, so who going to step up and fight me" steven announced loudly but was met with silence as he saw a few of them was looking around "come on, I'm sure some of you wanted to have a go at me for quite some time now. Heh think about it, a weak hybrid from Blue Diamond zoo is your Diamond" Steven told them as he wanted to get them riled up as he turned his back towards them. 

"You right, you are nothing but a weakling" a gem said loudly making all of the gems gaps while steven had smirked and slowly turned around, seeing the gem who was bold enough to call him out. 

"Well well well, good to see you too Jasper" Steven grinned and he had looked at the soldier who was standing out of line, looking back at steven "I take it you want to fight me since the others won't" he said as he knew Jasper was the strongest soldier he had but was also the only gem who had shown him the least bit of respect. 

"Hmph I'll show you why I'll never accept a weak hybrid like you to be my Diamond" Jasper spat out. 

Steven grinned as he pulled off his jacket from around his waist, tossing it the the floor "you better hope you not all talk Jasper or I'll be sure to take my time shattering you" he threatened her as they both gotten ready


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh my stars" Spinel said as she had listened to Pearl tell her about her Diamond, steven "well it is a good thing I'm his best friend! I'll be sure to keep his frown, upside down!" She told Pearl. 

Pearl had looked at spinel and nodded softly "I hope so" she said as she remembered steven leaving to train, making her eyes widened "ah my Diamond!" She gasp and quickly ran to an warp-pad with spinel following behind her. 

Steven panted as he wiped his bloody nose, looking at Jasper "is that all you got you weak pathetic hybrid!" She yelled at him as she barely had a bruise on her, she ran to him and went back to attacking as she made steven go on the defense, making him grunt as Jasper didn't hold back as she made it clear how much she didn't like him.

Steven hissed as he started to get annoyed with Jasper, making him go one the offensive as him and Jasper started to go all out, exchange blows for blows as nether of them was backing down.

Pearl and Spinel warped to the kindergarten and gasp with wide eyes "steven!" Pearl yelled, making steven looked at her which was a fatal mistake because as soon as Steven dropped his guard, Jasper pulled her fist back and punched steven in the face with enough force to send him flying back, crashing into the cliff side "steven!" Pearl screamed in horror as she watched with wide eyes. 

Steven crashed into the cliff, his whole body slamming against the rocks before he dropped onto the ground, blood running down his face forcing his left eye to close but he slowly gotten on his hands and knees panting; having trouble breathing as everything hurt and his senses was spinning to no end, he slowly forced himself to stand only to drop down onto a knee while panting, trying his hardest to get some air "friend!" He heard a voice called out far a distance, making him look up and saw spinel running to him.

Steven open his mouth to try to say something but before he could, there was a earthquake causing everyone to stumble or fall over, after a moment the shaking slowly came to a stop; spinel felled over and was about to get back up but something hit her head and drop in front of her, making her looking down and saw it was a small rock; her and steven looked up before their eyes widened as a injector was directly above her as it started to fall because of the earthquake. 

"Spinel move!" Steven yelled at her but saw she wasn't moving at all as he saw her wide eyes and he knew she was scared to the point she couldn't move. Steven forced himself to stand up and run to her, he knew she was a random gem that he could easily have replaced, if he wanted to he could probably have a army of just spinels but he didn't want that, he only wanted her.

Steven ran to her as the injector was getting closer with each step he took, he gritted his teeth as he had dived for her; he wrapped his arms around her as they had slid on the ground, unfortunately not far enough to get away from the injector but that didn't stop steven from quickly using his body as a shield as he only had a single thought the whole time and that was to protect spinel, at the same time that everything was happening his gem started to glow while an warm indescribable filling started to spread throughout his body and this feeling had caused him to not be scared as the injector had felled down on top of him and spinel. 

The sound of crashing had filled spinel ears as she felt steven arms around her but nothing else, causing her to slowly open her eyes and saw that they was protected by a pink bubble, her eyes widened as she looked at steven and saw he was looking around as well before looking at her and left her go while leaning against the bubble, not knowing when or what might of had made it pop but it must of been durable to be able to stop a falling injector.

"Spinel... Are you... Okay" Steven asked her while he tried to wipe his face clean but couldn't 

"O-oh yes, I'm okay" spinel told him as she looked at him and saw that he was far from okay "can I do a-anything to help you" she asked him nervously

Steven looked at her with his one good eye and grinned slightly "heh h-how about some jokes" he asked her as he knew she couldn't do anything to help so she might as well do what she was made for it, he saw her smile before she started to tell him some gem jokes, making him chuckle a bit as he started to blackout from exhaustion and blood loss 


	15. Chapter 15

_"Spinel move!" Steven yelled as he tried to stand up only to fall over as he legs was numb to the point he couldn't move them, he looked up and spinel and saw she was reaching for him "spinel!" He yelled as he watched helplessly as the injector fell on her, shattering her gem from the weight of it._

Steven shot up in his bed as he looked around seeing that he was in his room and and immediately noticed that he couldn't see out his left eye, he also noticed that Spinel and Pearl was looking at him with wide eyes "My Diamond!" Pearl said happily as tears had form, as she was relief that her Diamond was okay

"Steven!" Spinel cheered as she had jumped on him, hugging him tightly

Steven would of hugged her back but the immediately jolt of pain had caused him to let out a surprised yell, causing spinel to immediately let him go "my Diamond!" He heard Pearl "spinel please be careful around steven, he is injured" he heard her tell spinel making him pull the cover off himself, immediately seeing that his arms was all the way bandaged up

"M-my Diamond" Pearl called out to him and saw he had looked at her "please heal yourself" she asked him. 

"You already know that yellow had forbidden me to heal myself" steven told her as he gotten up, ignoring the aching all over his body while he walked to his mirror and pulled off his shirt and saw his whole upper body was bandaged all the way up to his neck, along with a bandage over his eye which had explained why he couldn't see out of it, the sight of himself had made him squeeze his fist tightly "damn... Can't even hold my own against Jasper" he mumbled somewhat annoyed at his own weakness. 

"Steven?" Spinel called out at she reached over and poke his cheek "how ya feelin buddy" she asked

Steven held back from slapping her hand away as he had moved his head away instead "I'm fine... Are you okay?" He asked her. 

"Yup! I'm great!" Spinel said as she made her arms loop into a circle a few times before giving him a thumbs up. 

"Good" steven said whole heartedly as he went back to his bed "Pearl, how long was I out and what did I miss" he asked her. 

"You was out for a day my Diamond, and you didn't miss much just a few reports and that's it" Pearl told him

Steven nodded at the news before an important question came to mind "Pearl... Tell me about my mom powers, more importantly how did she protect herself from harm" steven said as he turned and looked at her

Pearl tensed up at the question but slowly forced herself to relax as she made a projection somewhat of a drawn hologram picture from her gem, showing steven and spinel the original pink Diamond "The original pink Diamond was able to protect herself thanks to her shield and bubble which she was able to make large or small" Pearl explained as the hologram shown Pink putting up a shield, while another gem came and hit her shield for only nothing to happens "she was able to make a shield and a bubble, which was strong enough to rival Yellow Diamond strength" Pearl explained while the hologram had shown them Pink bubbling herself while the same gem from before had tried to hit it, only for nothing to happen before she had disabled the holograms 

"So I had awakened a new power..." Steven mumbled, not understand how to even use it not but none the less, him knowing that he could was enough for him

"The other Diamonds will be so happy to hear abou-" Pearl started but steven had cut her off

"No!" Steven said making pearl jump in shock, steven looked at her and sigh "this stay between us, the last thing I want is for the others to find out about this. End of discussion" he told her, making it clear he didn't want to hear another word about the matter 

"O-oh of course my Diamond" Pearl answered him

Steven had shook his head and put on his shirt back as he made his way to his bed "reports" he told her

"M-my Diamond you had just awoken, shouldn't you finish healing before going back to work" Pearl asked him. 

"Do as you are told, Pearl" Steven demanded. 

"O-of course my Diamond" Pearl said as she went over to the computer and started to read the latest reports. 

Steven let out a quiet sigh as he knew that Pearl had cared for him but he wanted to get stronger and show the other that he was ready to be treated as a actually Diamond, instead of like a useless child. meanwhile the whole time steven and Pearl was talking; spinel was thinking about something "hey bubby, I got a question for ya!" spinel spoke up getting him and Pearl attention. 

"What is it spinel?" Steven asked her as he realized how quiet she had been, meanwhile Pearl had stopped talking

"Why do you work some much?" Spinel asked him innocently as she scratched her head, confused 

Steven and Pearl was taken back by the question "how would you know I work a lot?" He asked, not understand how she knew about his work schedule. 

"Because pearly told me" spinel said making Pearl eyes widened in horror 

Steven looked back at Pearl "care to explain Pearl"

"M-my Diamond s-s-she had wanted to know more about y-you and I didn't see any h-harm in telling her. Please forgive me" Pearl answer him weakly. 

Steven sighed and shook his head as he look back at spinel "I work hard to prove that I'm strong... Strong enough to rule an planet of my own because I currently don't have one" he explained to her

"Do you think you are strong?" Spinel questioned him

"Somewhat but I could be stronger" steven reply back simply, not understanding where this was going 

"Then why?" Spinel asked him 

"Why what?" Steven answered as he didn't get the question 

"Why do you have to prove yourself to others, isn't it enough that you know you are strong" spinel asked shocking Steven as he didn't have a answer "and besides when you do get your own planet then what? Wouldn't it be more fun playing with your best friend spinel and pearly" she laughed as she jumped up in the air

Steven was about to say something but realized that he couldn't. His eye widened as he started to think about what spinel had just said... Why was it so important to prove himself? Every single day he had worked and trained only for his efforts to be ignored... And no matter what he did the others had just treated him as a child, and more importantly what would happened when he finally did get his own planet to rule, then what? "I... I don't know" steven said weakly he finally started to truly think about everything "I-i don't know what is next" 

"M-my Diamond?" Pearl called out to him, seeing how unsteady he had looked

"Pearl... Stay next to spinel. You two can go wherever you like just keep her out of trouble. I need a moment to myself..." Steven said as he walked to his closet and went inside, heading to his personal area so that way he could be alone and think in peace


	16. Chapter 16

Steven warp to his secret base as he started to think about what spinel had said as he sat down on the warp-pad and looked up at the stars, thinking about what everything; his life, his mom and dad, the Diamonds, humans, and anything else that came to mind "Mom... Dad... What should I did, I'm so conflicted..." He mumbled softly as he closed his eyes, and went to sleep as he felt exhausted. 

Meanwhile back in the room Pearl was looking down sadly as she didn't know what to do, the sound of the door opening before closing had made her look at it "hello?" She called out and was met with silence before her eyes widened as spinel was missing, making her run out of the door quickly and look around "spinel!? Spinel where are you!?" She yelled just before catching a glimpse of something pink running around the corner, making her run after it. 

Spinel was laughing as she was running around the place, she grabbed a handlebar and ran as fast she could, stretching out her arms in the processes; she kept running until she had reached her stretching limit causing her to stop

"Spinel!" Pearl yelled as she found spinel before she saw her hands was grabbing onto a handlebar 

"Spinel!" Pearl yelled as she found spinel before she saw her hands was grabbing onto a handlebar 

Spinel looked at Pearl and jumped causing her to slingshot herself down the hall at a neck breaking speed "hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" she yelled as she was laughing happily the whole time 

Pearl screamed as she saw spinel slingshot herself towards her, making her quickly duck down while seeing nothing but a pink and white blur following by laughing, she saw spinel turn herself into a ball and started to roll around the place "spinel stop!" Pearl yelled as she quickly gotten up and run after spinel. 

A hour had passed before spinel and Pearl walked back into steven room, spinel was laughing happily while Pearl had dragged her body inside "a whole hour... of madness" she mumbled as spinel had single handedly destroyed so many things that a normal gem would get shattered for. 

"That was fun, pearly!" Spinel laughed innocently

"Please never again" Pearl mumbled before the door to steven's closet had opened, making Spinel and Pearl look at the door and watched as Steven had walked out, Pearl let out a gasp but at the fact that Steven no longer had his bandages but instead he was fully healed "M-my Diamond, y-you had healed yourself" she said shocked. 

Steven nodded as he looked at them "Yeah... Thanks for watching over spinel for me, I know she must of been a handful" steven said as he walked to pearl and petted her head with a smile 

Pearl blushed and smiled "i-it was no problem at all my Diamond" she told him, enjoying the praise 

"Now as for you..." steven started as he looked at spinel who was waving at him "we are going to go pay someone a visit" he told her as he made his way to the door. 

"Are we going to see that tall blue lady again!" Spinel asked as she ran behind him

"Yeah but she going to be yellow this time" steven said making pearl gasp

"M-my Diamond, wait!" Pearl called out to him, making him and spinel stop walking "a-are you really going to visit yellow?" She asked worried 

Steven sighed and nodded "yeah, I not going to avoid her any longer" he said before smiling "heh don't worry we'll be okay" he told her then he had left with spinel behind him as they went to go to see his aunt, Yellow Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loser here (if you don't get the reference then it okay) I had just wanted to give my thanks real quick, all the comments and kudos are awesome, it mean a lot.
> 
> Also if you got a question you want answered then please let it be known it is a question so I can answer it, or you can ask me on my tumblr, I don't want someone to think I'm ignoring them
> 
> Anyway that is all, thanks for reading this


	17. Chapter 17

Steven walked to Yellow Diamond room and walked inside, not bothering with knocking on the door "Yellow" he called out to her as she was at her desk. 

"Steven?" Yellow said confused as she looked back and saw Steven near the door, just behind him she saw spinel "so that is spinel?" She questioned as she stopped work and give him her attention. 

"Yeah" Steven was able to say just before spinel ran pass him

"WOW YOU ARE TALL, JUST LIKE THE BLUE LADY" spinel gasped as she stretched her legs so she at least be as half as tall as Yellow. 

Yellow had the same response as Blue did, which was shocked as she had watched spinel "heh you'll get used to it" steven said simply as he turned around "I had just wanted to show you spinel, that all. Let's go spinel" steven called out as he started to walk leave. 

"Bye tall yellow lady!" Spinel waved as she quickly went after Steven while returning to normal size.

"Steven wait" Yellow called after Steven "I need a word with you"

Steven stopped walking and looked back at Yellow "yeah?" he answered her. 

Yellow sighed as she had looked at him "I'm sorry for my actions, I had never meant to hurt you. I just want to make sure you are ready first, before rushing off to do something you don't fully understand" she told him. 

Steven squeezed his fist in his jacket but smile "heh... Thanks for your concern, Yellow, I can't say I fully understand but you had your reasons" he told her as he saw her nodded before he had turned and left with spinel behind him. Once the two was outside of yellow room, he let out a low growl "until I'm ready? Do make me laugh" he said bitterly. 

"Steven?" Spinel said as she poked steven cheek. 

Steven looked down at spinel and smiled at her as he petted her head "come on, it time we have some fun" he told her and saw her smile brightly with stars in her eyes. 

"Yay let's play!" Spinel cheered as she jumped up in the air happily

"Heh hold up, we have to go back to my castle first, we'll get in trouble if we play here" steven told her as he started lead them back to his castle, so he could have fun for the first time in a long time. 


	18. Chapter 18

Peral watched as steven laughed, with a smile that would out shine the past years of his life as he played with spinel while the gem was juggling some stuff while jumping from side to side, she smiled as she saw her Diamond so happy. 

Steven laughed as he sat on his bed while watching spinel before she had stopped juggling, placing everything down "hey steven what can you do!?" She asked him

"Something I can do?" Steven questioned, making him think momentary before looking around and found the guitar he took from the zoo, he reached over and grabbed it

Spinel and Pearl watched with interest as steven sat up, while he gotten ready and started to pluck the cords of the guitar, slowly started to play music even though he didn't have much knowledge about it; it didn't stop from playing an tune that they was able to dance to which spinel gladly did while Pearl just stood them "come on pearly" spinel laughed as she started to dance around the place while pearl shook her head

"O-oh no I'm okay" pearl blushed softly as she held her hand over her gem

"When I was younger..." Steven started as he kept playing but played a bit lower so he could talk "I remembered seeing you dance from time to time, pearl. Heh dance again for me" he said making pearl eyes widened 

"M-my Diamond" Pearl gasp from shock as she didn't know that steven had knew about her dancing since she mostly did it in private but she smiled softly as she nodded her head and slowly started to dance with an unspoken grace, while she danced steven and spinel had watched in awe as the dancing went on steven started to play more of an soft tone piece that was better suited to pearl dancing. 

Steven and spinel watched as pearl dance before steven slowly stopped playing and pearl came to a stop as well with a bow of her head, while there was a moment of silence. 

"That was amazing!" Spinel suddenly yelled causing steven and pearl to jump at the sudden outburst as she ran to pearl and hugged her tightly "you was so great!" She told her

"O-oh it was nothing" pearl blushed as she looked at steven and saw him smiling "your playing was amazing my Diamond" she smiled at him. 

Steven gave a low chuckle as he placed the guitar down on his bed and laid on his back, placing one of his hands in the air and he started to focus and was make to make a small pink bubble just before popping it, steven then placed his hand on his chest with a sigh "pearl... Spinel... Heh it is time to start relaxing" he called out while spinel jumped next to him on his bed

"Yay" spinel cheered happily as she hugged him tightly. 

"Understood my Diamond" Pearl nodded her head with a small smile though she was a bit afraid that the other Diamonds might notice the sudden drop in his work but she also wanted her Diamond to be happy, which made her slightly conflicted within herself but she believed that steven knew what he should do


	19. Chapter 19

As the days had pass Steven became a bit more flexible with his work schedule, as he spent a bit more time with spinel but also made sure he did a fair amount of work on a daily basis, he even let spinel have even more freedom than before by letting her roam around the place as long as she didn't get in anyone way nor break something

The teen ran his hands though his hair with a heavy sigh as he read the latest reports, figuring out what to do with his soldiers meanwhile spinel was walking around the place with Pearl watching over her so she wouldn't cause any problems, which in turn had give him a bit of alone time so he could really think about everything. 

The door opened open and spinel came running in happily laughing "hey bestfriend!" Spinel called out as she ran to the bed and jumped up, landing on his back

Steven groaned at spinel landing on back as he turned and looking back at her and saw her arms was in a knot "w-what?" He questioned as Pearl ran into the room 

"Ah m-my Diamond" Pearl said with a bow of her head. 

"Should I even ask?" Steven mumbled while spinel was laughing as she tried to untangle her arms but with no results "actually never mind, I don't care just help me fix her arms" he told her as Pearl immediately went to go help with fixing spinel arm. 

while the two gems was trying to untangle spinel's arm Steven communicator had turned on, making the three gems stop what they was doing and looked at it, seeing it was Yellow Diamond making Steven get off his bed as he looked at her "Yellow" steven said as she had looked at him "why did you call me"

"Steven, come to the main hall" Yellow told him before ending the call. 

Steven shook his head and made his way over to the door "my Diamond?" He heard his Pearl called out to him, making him stop

"Stay here with spinel, I'll be back in a moment" steven told them just before leaving, heading to the main hall while wondering what was going on

The walk felt somewhat long without spinel or pearl by his side but none the less he kept walking, after a few minutes of walking steven finally made it to the main hall see that Yellow and Blue was on their thrones "my Diamond, pink Diamond is here" Blue and Yellow Pearl had announced, making the Diamonds look over at steven. 

"You wanted to see me, Yellow and I guess Blue as well" Steven said as he walked closer to them

"Steven, it had came to our attention that you had been doing less work that normal, care to explain?" Yellow asked him

"Are you feeling okay?" Blue asked him worried. 

"...so all because I not working myself halfway to death, there is something wrong..." He started before glaring at them "I have better things to do then to explain myself, punish me when I actually do something wrong" steven said shocking the Pearls as they let out a gasp while yellow and blue eyes widened 

"What do you say!?" Yellow said as she glared at Steven who had glared back at her

"You heard me, Yellow" steven said sternly "I'm done wasting my time, I'm going back to my room since there something actually important I need to take care of" he told them off as he turned his back towards them and walked out, ignoring his names being called.

Spinel laughed while pearl was pulling on her arms as hard as she could, hoping to untangle them, pearl pulled harder just before spinel arms had suddenly become untangle and she was sent flying back which she immediately gotten ready to hit the ground. 

Steven walked into the room and saw what was happening and immediately ran and caught his pearl in his arms "are you okay" he asked her. 

"Yes, I'm okay" Pearl said before her eyes widened in realization as she slowly looked up and saw her Diamond and the fact that she was in his arms, she scream before she quickly get out of his arms "m-my Diamond!" Pearl yelled in shock

"Hey buddy" spinel said simply while waving at him

"Good job on get spinel untangle" steven said as he want to his bed and sat down, looking over at spinel smiling face before deciding to pet her head, causing her to smile bigger "don't get tangled next time" he told spinel who had nodded. 

"M-my Diamond are you okay?" Pearl asked making steven look at her and nod. 

"I'm fine Pearl" steven told her while he laid on his back, kinda tired but had more work to do so he couldn't go to sleep, plus he wanted to spend time with his gems. 

Steven was about to relax but the sudden alarm from his computer had caused everyone to immediately jump up "Pearl what go on" steven asked immediately as one of his soldier had sent an emergency report. 

Pearl ran to the computer and immediately read the report before letting out a gasp "one of the colonies is under attack and they the leader of the army is a fusion!" Pearl said making steven eyes widened while he immediately stood up heading for the door "my Diamond?"

"Don't let spinel leave this room, that is an order!" Steven yelled making pearl jumped but quickly nod her head, he didn't waste any more time and ran off to an warp pad to join the fight, leaving spinel with pearl for the time being 

"Where did steven go?" Spinel asked Pearl softly 

"H-he had to go for a little bit but he'll be back soon" pearl told her hoping that her Diamond would be okay. 

Hours had passed with steven fighting for his colony but more important fighting for his life while he had fought the leader that was the fusion leading the attack, in the end he had to retreat because they was out numbered and was losing soldiers by the second, meaning that it was a planned out ambushed 

Steven panted as he warped back to homeworld, barely making it out in the first place as his clothes was ripped, body was beaten black and blue along with a few cuts here and there. The Diamond dropped to his knees while holding his wrist as it would take him a bit of time to heal, the sound of loud steps had caused him to look up and saw Yellow and Blue walking to him, steven glared at him as he forced himself to stand "what do you want" he asked them while they looked down at his beaten state. 

Yellow didn't say anything to him as she immediately shot steven with a high voltage lightning bolt making him yelling before dropping to the ground unconsciously "guards take him away" she order before two guards came. 

"Yes my Diamond!" The guards said before picking steven up and took him to a cell, once there they had gently placed steven against the wall just before they had attached a chain to one of his ankles that was attached to the floor so he wouldn't escape. 

"Yellow... Is this truly the only way" Blue asked sadly while Yellow had let out a heavy sighed before walking away from her, unable to the answer question


	20. Chapter 20

Steven sat against the wall of his dark cell with a hard look across his face as he didn't bother with even trying to get free, the only light he had was the one from the window high above that he couldn't even come close to reaching even if he wasn't chained to the floor "guards, go get my pearl" steven called out. 

"I sorry b-but Yellow Diamond told us to not move until she get you" one of the guards called out nervously 

Steven growled lowly but shook his head as he could of easily had threatened them but it would of been a waste of time because he didn't care about waiting, he sighed did the only thing he could do which was to wait as minutes had slowly turned into hours and hours had slowly turned into a day. 

The sound of talking could be heard outside before the door opened and one of the guards came in the room "m-my Diamond, Yellow Diamond had said to let you free" she said as she nervously walked to steven and took off the chain from around his ankle. 

Steven immediately stood up and left the cell without a word, one he step out of his cell he was immediately met face to face with Blue's and Yellow's Pearl "hello Pink Diamond" they saluted "our Diamond wish to see you" they explained at the same time, Steven looked at them and started to walk his room as the two Pearls had followed. 

"Pink Diamond, my Diamond is the other way" Yellow Pearl called out to him

"I don't care, she can wait" Steven grunted out as he was getting closer to his room.

"B-but Yellow want to se-" Yellow pearl started but immediately stopped as steven glared at her. 

"Listen here" Steven growled as he turned around to face her as she and blue immediately saluted but was scared at the same time as he walked up to her "I could careless about what Yellow want and quite frankly, I want to destroy anything that belong to Yellow and that is including you, now get out of my sight and if you dare say another word I'll turn you and your gem into nothing but dust" he demanded as they was both shaking but slowly nodded and immediately left. 

Steven watched them leave with a shake of his head as he started to walk back to his room in silence, he walked to his room and headed straight inside which he was welcome to the sight of spinel jumping on his bed while Pearl was trying to get her down. 

The sound of the door opening caused the two gems to stop what they was doing and turned to look at steven "steven!" Spinel yelled as she jumped from the bed and to steven, hugging him tightly while pearl ran up to him. 

"My Diamond!" Pearl smiled as she was relieved that he was okay but looked at his torn clothes and the cuts on his face, making her let out a small gasp "are you okay!? You clothes are ruined a-and your face" she said worried 

Steven smiled as he petted spinel head while looking at pearl with a smile as well "calm down, I'm okay" he told as he felt happy to know that she was worried about him, he gently broke the hug and started to walk to his closet while pulled off his shirt "I going to wash up, I'll be back later" he told them as he walked into his closet, heading into his secret room and used his warp-pad so that way he could wash up in private. 

Half an hour had passed just before steven came out of his closet already dressed, he looked at spinel while she was laying on steven bed then at pearl who was patiently waiting let his desk. 

The sound of the door opening caused the two gems to turn and look at their Diamond was clean and wearing new clothes "hey friend" spinel said a she jumped up and landed on the floor

"Welcome back my Diamond" Pearl smiled with a bow of her head "is there anything planned today" she asked him. 

"Yeah, Yellow and Blue wanted to see me again" Steven said as he started to walk to the door "I normally wouldn't care of you stayed or came but I been away from you two more then I'll like to, so come with me" he told them, wanting to be around them. 

"You got it buddy" spinel grinned as she jumped up and walked to steven. 

"Yes my Diamond" Pearl smiled as she walked beside steven. 

Steven nodded and the three of them had walked out, making their way to the main hall to see Yellow and Blue, while spinel started to ask him and pearl random things about random stuff mostly stuff about the other two Diamonds. 

A couple of minutes passed just before the group walked into the main hall where they saw Yellow and Blue Diamond sitting in their respected seats "oh steven" Blue said with a small smile "a-are you feeling okay?" She asked him worried. 

Steven looked at Blue and nodded "I'm fine" he said less then pleased while Pearl and Spinel had walked over to the side and waited, giving their Diamond his respected space "what do you want Yellow" he asked as he looked at her, seeing she was glaring at him. 

"You used your powers to heal yourself, didn't you" Yellow said as she looked at him, seeing that he didn't have any bruises on him, Blue had gasp looking at him as she knew that Yellow forbidden steven from using his powers to heal himself. 

"Yes I had heal myself so what, it mine power anyway not yours" steven boldly announced making everyone but Yellow and spinel gasp in shock, while spinel didn't understand what was going on but Yellow Diamond was glaring at him "is that all you wanted" he said dismissively. 

Yellow Diamond slammed her fist on the arm of her chair making everyone but spinel and steven flinch as she stood up "you dare take that tone with me!" She yelled at him as she let her powers surround her "not only was you to weak to protect your own worthless planet but you also quit doing your job, and now you dare rebel against my order!" She yelled at him as she squeezed her fist tightly. 

"Yes, I am starting to rebel because your orders suck!" Steven yelled back "only a stupid clod would order something so stupid" he yelled making Yellow immediately shot a bolt of lightning at him, making him yell out in pain as lightning shot though his body but stayed standing as she glared at him. 

"My Diamond!" Pearl gasp as she looked at steven. 

"Yellow stop this right now!" Blue said standing up, looking at steven then at Yellow. 

Yellow ignored Blue as she glared at Steven's pearl and spinel "it clear you two useless gems are the cause for your rebellion, it clear what need to be done" Yellow said as she shot two powerful bolts of lightning at pearl and spinel. 

Pearl and spinel eyes widened and they flinched at the incoming attack and waited to be poof but didn't feel anything, making them slowly look up and saw they was both protected by a large pink bubble. 

Yellow and Blue gasp while Yellow stopped her attack as they looked at the bubble "p-pink's bubble" Blue said in disbelief "how i-is it poss-" she tried to say but was cut off 

"Yellow..." Steven called out making the 2 Diamonds coming back to reality as they looked back at Steven, seeing that he was glaring at them with so much hate that Yellow couldn't even come close to matching his "I don't care how you punish me... But if you or anyone EVER hurt my pearl or spinel, I will see that as treason and I will personal declare war on them!" Steven growled causing everyone but spinel eyes to widened and gasp in shock. 

"S-steven surely you don't mean..." Blue said as she tried to understand everything that was happening. 

"I mean every word" steven said sternly as he glared at Yellow "if you or anyone else ever hurt my Pearl or spinel, not only will I personally declare war on them, but I'll not stop until one of us is destroyed or begging for mercy... Family or not" he told without a doubt of conflict in his voice while he disabled the bubble around his two gems, turning his back towards the two Diamonds and started to leave. 

"My d-diamond" Pearl said in disbelief as everyone was frozen in their place. 

"S-steven" Blue said quietly while yellow was frozen in place. 

"Pearl, spinel we are going. Now!" Steven called out to them, making them jump and quickly followed after him as he started to leave while they followed behind him in silence

The walk back to Steven room was quiet as spinel and Pearl were walking behind steven, while Steven was walking forward with a hardened look across his face and a racing heart. 

"Steven" spinel called out to him only to be met with silences, causing spinel to frown slightly. 

Pearl looked at spinel then at her Diamond before she slowly steel her nerves as she stopped walking "m-my Diamond... Did you truly mean what you said" she asked making steven and spinel stop walking. 

"Yes" Steven said immediately as he sighed and turned his head to look back at Pearl and spinel before taking a deep breath and continued "...I'll do whatever I have to do to protect you two, even fight my own family" he told them honestly as he couldn't see his life without them. 

Pearl took in what he said as her eyes started to water while she bow her head "m-my Diamond, I swear on my gem my complete and utter loyalty to you and only you" she told him as she felt so happy to hear him say that he would protect her and spinel, since they was just mere gems that could easily be replaced. 

"And I promise I'll be your best friend forever!" Spinel smiled as she looped her arm before giving a thumbs up

Steven looked at them and smiled as he walked to them then place his hands on top of their head, making them look up at him and saw that he was smiling a heart felt smile "heh thank you, that means a lot of hear" he told them, making spinel smile before hugging steven tightly while Pearl wiped her tears and place her hand on Steven's back as she was grateful that he was her Diamond. 


	21. Chapter 21

Steven sat on his bed eating one of his cubes he took from the zoo as it been a week since the incident with Yellow and Blue, which resulted in neither of them needing to see him, so he been free to do whatever he wanted for the time being. he sighed quietly and stood up before making his way to the door as he planned on visiting Blue, and with spinel and pearl walking around for the moment, he didn't have to worry about anything happening to them. 

The young leader stretched a bit before he left his room, slowly making his way over to Blue castle while passing many gems along his way, it wasn't long before steven made his way to Blue room before he knocked on it and slowly walked inside as he saw Blue sitting in her pool with her eyes closed. 

"My Diamond" Blue pearl called out softly "Pink Diamond is here to see you" she said making Blue eye widened as she looked at steven and gasp softly. 

"S-steven?" Blue said shocked as she wasn't expecting to see him

Steven gave a small smile "hey Blue" he called out as he walked to the side of the pool, and sat down. 

"Is something wrong steven?" Blue asked him worried. 

Steven shook his head "no nothing like that... I had just wanted to come and say sorry about last week, I didn't want you to get involved with me and yellow problems" he explained with a sigh

Blue smiled sadly as she shook her head "no steven, I should be the one who sorry. I never wanted Yellow to hurt you but she always let her emotions get the best of her" she said sadly. 

"Heh yeah I know" Steven laughed quietly before silence fell over them. 

"Steven..." Blue Diamond called to him seriously, making him look up "did you mean what you said, about starting a war to anyone who hurt your pearl or spinel?" She asked him. 

"...Yes... I had meant it Blue" Steven told her seriously as he shook his head "I know to you and Yellow your pearls are replaceable... But not mine... I need them in my life" he explained. 

Blue was quiet as she listened to him with a slight frown "but steven it is not healthy to get to attached to them, especially sense anything could happen to them"

"I know but what kind of leader am I or will I be, if I can't even protect 2 gems" steven told her as he looked down at the floor with a sigh "I know it might not make sense to you since you and Yellow was made as natural leaders but I wasn't... I have to work my hardest everyday to show that I'm good enough to even be called a Diamond but even then, it doesn't feel like I'm doing enough...and I'm honestly just tried of it" He told her, telling her how he truly felt about everything. 

"Oh steven" Blue said in shock as she listened to him just before she started to cry while unconsciously letting her powers run free, causing blue pearl and steven to started to cry as well "i-i never knew..."

Steven started to wipe his tears but they kept coming "B-blue your powers" steven called out, wanting to stop crying 

"I-i'm sorry steven" Blue cried as she slowly tried to stop crying, doing just enough for steven and blue pearl to stop crying while she still had a few tears. 

Steven stood up "anyway I'm just wanted to see you again Blue, so I'll be going now" he told her as he was about to leave. 

"S-steven wait" Blue called out making steven stop and look back at her as she finished wiping away her tears "c-can I please see your powers again, Pink's bubble" she asked him softly. 

"Yeah, sure" steven said as he concentrated before making a large pink bubble in front of him.

Blue look at the bubble in amazement as she gently picked it up, looking at it "j-just like Pink's" she said to herself as she hugged the bubble, feeling a small feeling of warmth from it, Blue held back tears as she smiled and slowly placed the bubble back down in front of steven who had gotten rid of it "thank you steven"

"Heh no problem Blue" Steven smiled at her but Blue had frowned making him worried "what wrong"

"Steven... What will you do if Pearl or Spinel betray you" Blue asked making Steven eyes widened. 

"What?" Steven asked confused 

"What if one day, the two gems you sworn to protect suddenly betray you... What will you do then?" blue asked him softly. 

Steven was at a lost of words as he thought about, it took some time before steven sighed quietly to himself then looked at Blue "I guess this kinda shows that I'm not ready to be a leader just yet because I can't answer that question" he told her before shaking his head "but at the same time... Maybe it because I don't need to answer it, since I know deep down they'll never betray me and I guess if the time ever did come, I'll know what to do but for now... I'll believe in them the same way they believe in me" steven explained to her. 

Blue slowly smiled at the answer "Steven... You are such a kind person" she told him happily, making steven chuckle slightly. 

"Right back at you Blue, thanks for everything you done for me" Steven smile just before he started to leave "bye for now" he called out as he left her room, making his way back towards his room where his pearl and spinel was waiting for him so they could talk to him again 


	22. Chapter 22

The sound of metal clashing against metal had filled the training hall as Steven and Pearl kept attacking each other, steven with a one handed sword and pearl with her spear. 

Pearl aimed for steven head with a quick thrust from her spear and steven quickly ducked under her attack before quickly jumping backwards to make some space between them, as he held onto his sword tightly while panting a bit "good job my Diamond, it seem your swordsmanship is get better" Pearl smiled as his training was paying off. 

"Don't feel like it" Steven mumbled as he wasn't used to using a sword despite training with one for years, there was something about it that always felt off to him, he shook his head and placed the sword down while Pearl put away her spear. 

"That was awesome, now it my turn!" Spinel said running to them as they looked at her. 

"No, it is dangerous" steven said simply with a shake of his head. 

"Aww come on, that not fair!" Spinel said as she stretched out on the floor in a pile of limbs. 

Steven and pearl looked at spinel on the floor before pearl gently spoke up "my Diamond, if I may be so boldly to suggest. Why don't you let spinel train with us" she asked him. 

Steven eyes widened as he looked at her "what!? Why would I let her train" he asked, not understand her logic. 

"Because my Diamond, with her being so... Unique. She would make for a valuable assets to have on the field, especially since there is no other gem like her... she is one of a kind. Plus what if a war break out? I'm not suggesting she fight but instead learn how to defend herself because otherwise she would be completely helpless against danger" Pearl explained while steven had realized she was right, making him look at spinel. 

Steven crossed his arms and started to think for a bit "alright spinel, you can have a turn" he said cause spinel to immediately jump up high in the air while cheering "pearl go against her" he told her. 

"Yes my Diamond" pearl said as she summoned another spear but it was a training one, so it wouldn't hurt her. 

"Now spinel listen" steven said making spinel and pearl look at him "don't not let pearl touch you or you won't be able to do this again, do you understand?" He asked her. 

"Don't let pearly touch me, okay got it!" Spinel smiled as she ran to pearl, stopping once she was a good distance from her "I'm ready" she told her. 

Pearl nodded and started off slow with a simple thrust, spinel had easily moved to the side as pearl had did a few more slow moves to make sure spinel understand, which she did making pearl straighten up a bit "I going to go a bit faster now" she told spinel. 

"Okay!" spinel smiled just before pearl had picked up the speed of her attacks which spinel had used her stretching abilities to effortlessly dodge her attacks.

Steven had watched spinel playing around the place while pearl was far from playing, he watched for a couple of more seconds before spreading up "get serious pearl" he said making pearl nod while she her attacks had took a complete turn as she started to try and hit spinel seriously. 

While pearl was trying to seriously hit spinel, spinel was laughing and dodge the whole time as pearl didn't even come close to hitting spinel, not even when spinel had gotten close to pearl. 

"I had seen enough" Steven called out making the two gems stop and look at him "good job spinel, same for you pearl" he told them while pearl put away her training spear. 

"Thank you my Diamond" Pearl said but was feeling a bit embarrassed that she couldn't touch spinel, meanwhile spinel ran up to steven and hugged him tightly while he petted the top of her head. 

Steven walked over to the wall and grabbed his jacket while his communicator had felled out of his jacket pocket just before it started to go off, he picked it up and activated it showing that it was Blue "Yeah Blue?" He asked confused since it wasn't that normal for her to call him. 

"Steven can you please come to the main hall, me and Yellow need to talk to you" Blue asked him softly. 

"O-oh yeah sure, I'll be right there" Steven told him before the communicator had turned off, leaving Steven confused as he wrapped his jacket around his waist before heading for the exit "Pearl, spinel. Follow" he told them simply making them nodded and walked behind him as they made their way to the main hall where Yellow and Blue was sitting down. 

"My Diamond, steven had arrived" Yellow and Blue pearl said making the two Diamond look at him.

"Yellow, Blue" steven called out as he walked to the center of the room "what at it?"

"Steven, me and Blue had requested you because we need to speak you" Yellow was the first to speak up

"Is something wrong?" Steven asked them, not understand what was going on

"No but I do need to say something to you steven, something I should of said a long time ago" Yellow said calmly as she looked at Blue then back at him "steven... I know I never told you this before but, you are becoming a great leader and a even greater Diamond" Yellow told him without doubt, making steven eyes widened at what she said


	23. Chapter 23

"W-wait what?" Steven said shocked as he couldn't believe what he had just heard and wanted to hear it again, just to be sure he heard Yellow correctly.

Yellow let out a sigh as she looked at him "steven for years, I had disciplined you and set high expectations for you... Some that might of seem impossible for others but I knew if anyone could do it, it could be you" Yellow told him, leaving him speechless "pearl, give it to him..." she told her pearl who had nodded and walked to steven before giving him a communicator with a bow of her head before returning to Yellow Diamond. 

Steven was still a bit out of it as he slowly looked at the communicator and opened it, seeing that it was a map that shown a planet called 'earth' causing him to raise his brow in confusion "what this..." He asked Yellow. 

"It a planet in the middle of nowhere..." Yellow answered him causing the young Diamond to look at her with a slight glare at her, figuring it was just another dead planet she was going to give him; Steven was about to open his mouth but Yellow held up her hand signaling that she wasn't done "with actual life on it" she finished causing Steven eyes to widened. 

"Wait... Actual life" Steven mumbled as he looked back at the communicator, not understanding how a planet in the middle of nowhere could have life

"She is telling the truth Steven" Blue finally spoke after being quiet for so long "actually... I occasionally visit the planet every once in awhile" she told the already shocked steven. 

"Steven... Me and Blue decided that it would only be fitting for you to have this planet" Yellow announced causing steven to look back at her. 

"Fitting? Why, what so special about it?" Steven asked not understanding anything of what was happening. 

"Because Steven... that planet is where your father came from before he came to my zoo" Blue said making steven feel like his head was going to explode from all this new information he was force to take in

"So the life on this planet is fill with... Human..." Steven mumbled quietly. 

"That right steven, earth is filled with humans" Blue told him before there was a moment of silence as Steven was trying to process everything. 

"Steven?" Blue asked worried as he wasn't moving. 

Yellow could sense that Steven was overwhelmed with all this knew information "Steven" she called out as she stood up, getting his attention

"Y-yeah" Steven called out, looking up at her.

"I know all this new information is a lot to take in but you can take your time to process everything we told you, there is no rush" Yellow told him seeing him slightly relax a bit "but anyway, that is all" she said seeing him nod. 

"Yeah... okay" Steven said with a nod as he actually felt tried from learning all this new information "thanks" He mumbled as he turned around and started to leave, his Pearl and Spinel following behind him. 

"oh and steven" Yellow called out to him causing him to stop. 

"Yeah" Steven called out as he turned around to face her, seeing Blue was standing near her, while both was smiling at him. 

"I wanted to tell you how proud we are of you, and that you are becoming a great leader" Yellow announced before Blue spoke up as well. 

"And that we love you, Steven" Blue smiled as him leaving Steven shocked to his core. 

"T-thank you, Yellow and Blue" Steven smiled before he turned around and left. 

The walk back to Steven palace was silent as he slowly stopping, before he started to shake slightly causing spinel and pearl to look at him worried.

"M-my Diamond are you okay?" Pearl asked him worried. 

"Yeah friend, are you not feeling well?" Spinel asked her

Steven looked back at them making them gasp as they saw him crying "b-blue must be crying" steven laughed quietly as he started to wipe his tears "h-hopefully she stop crying s-soon" he told them. 

Pearl was about the object but stopped herself as she smiled softly and nodded "indeed my Diamond" she agreed with him while placing a hand on his back. 

Spinel wrapped her arms around him before hugging him tightly "wipe those tears away because your best friend spinel is here to cheer you up" she told him, making him smile. 

"Heh I feeling better already spinel, thank you" steven laughed quietly while his gem started to glow softly as he finally felt like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders, after so many years. 


	24. Chapter 24

Steven sat on his bed deep in thought as he was blankly staring at the picture of earth though his communicator, while Pearl and spinel was walking around since he need a moment to himself, he sighed and slowly closed the communicator and placed his hand on his chest as he almost immediately drifted off to sleep. 

_"You finally did it steven, I'm so proud of you" a soft called out, making steven open his eyes and looked around but stopped as he saw a pink quartz in a dress smiling at him, causing his eyes to wi_ _dened "you are all grown up now~"_

Steven quickly sat up in his bed as he immediately tried to figure out why was a quartz in his dream instead of his mom and dad "my Diamond at you okay?" He heard his pearl ask him, making him look up at her and his spinel.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine" Steven mumbled quietly as he glanced back down at his communicator then laid back on his back. 

"my Diamond" pearl called out as she looked at him "are you going to go visit earth?" She asked him making him sit up. 

"No" steven said simply shocking pearl. 

"My Diamond why not!? Yellow and Blue Diamond had mark you as ready for your own planet" Pearl asked confused since he worked his whole life to get his own planet, so now that he finally got one he wasn't going to visit it immediately. 

"Heh there is something I need to do first before I go visit earth" Steven said as he came to an realization, he stood up and walked to the door "come" he told them simply as they followed him

The three of them had walked to the courtyard making Pearl confused while spinel was taking in the rather beautiful bright sights as she was about the visibly see all 4 of the Diamonds castles "my diamond, where are we going?" Pearl asked him 

"Going to see someone" Steven told her as he kept walking straight, it wasn't long before the three of them entered an very hot building as they started to walk underground. 

"My Diamond?" Pearl said while steven started to sweat.

"Damn... Heh it been way to long since I been here" Steven laughed quietly while he could hear laughing and talking not that far from where he was "we almost there" he announced.

Steven, Pearl, and spinel arrived in a room where a group of large bulky gems was laughing while making weapons around a large pool of lava "gems" Steven all out making all the gems look his way, making their eyes widened as they immediately stopped working and saluted 

"My Diamond" the dismuths announced 

"Please leave me and bismuth alone for a moment" Steven said simply making the gems nod and immediately left, leaving the requested gem behind.

The group waited for a moment before bismuth stopped saluting and looked steven before smiling widely at him, which he had returned as he started to walk to her "steven!" Bismuth said as she went to him and hugged him tightly "I thought I never see you again, where you been!" She yelled happily. 

Steven groaned softly but smiles "I missed you too" he called out weakly. 

Bismuth gasp and quickly let him go, causing him to land on the ground while he gotten his footing "sorry about that buddy" she smiled before looking at spinel "that must be that new gem I heard about. How it going I'm bismuth" she smiled while spinel smiled as well.

"Hi I'm spinel, steven best friend!" Spinel announced as she bounce towards the two, stretching her body 

"Wow. Never seem a gem like you before" bismuth said looking at her, interesting how she was naturally stretched her body, she looked at pearl and smiled before looking back at steven and chuckled "heh why don't you tell me where been at and about your new friend here" she said making Steven chuckle. 

"Heh yeah, sure" Steven smiled as he wiped his head free of sweat that formed on his forehead as he started to tell her about what been going on with him. 


	25. Chapter 25

"Wow" bismuth said as she listened to steven and everything he told her "I always knew Yellow Diamond was a bit rough around the edges" she told steven making him chuckle a bit

"Heh you have no idea... But she is treating me a bit nicer now" Steven grinned. 

"Though why are you here and not on earth? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see you again after all this time but I'm confused as to why you are here seeing me" bismuth explained. 

"I am also confused my Diamond?" Pearl announced

"Heh I came here because I need a weapon but not for me, for spinel" Steven explained making bismuth nod but also confusing and shocking pearl

"W-what, why?" Pearl said making steven look at her 

"because spinel shouldn't go without a weapon" Steven said before looking at bismuth "so tell me, do you think you up for the task" he grinned. 

"Of course I am!" Bismuth smiled "what kind of weapon do you think would fit her? Sword, axe, spear, I mean the list goes on; just look around here" she said as there was countless of weapons line up on the wall

"I don't know, though I trust in your judgement" Steven said making bismuth smile and nod "spinel come here, you are getting a weapon" he called out making spinel run to them. 

"A weapon!?" Spinel gasp "what's that" she asked making steven rub the back of his head as he started to explain. 

Hours slowly passed as bismuth tested spinel to see what she was good with before it was finally decided, bismuth smiled as she gave spinel her weapon "heh so steven, what do you think" she asked Steven who grinned. 

"Heh amazing work as always bismuth" Steven told her making her smile bigger "now with this done, we should be going" he said as he started to head towards the stairs with Pearl and spinel behind him. 

"Don't forget to visit me every once in awhile" bismuth called out. 

"Heh I'll try to visit when I can, see ya" Steven told her while spinel was waving at her. 

"My Diamond, what now" Pearl asked steven as they walked out of the building. 

Steven wiped his forehead free of sweat "now I going to take care of some business with a certain gem" he told her as he made his way to an warp-pad, heading towards one of his colonies that had no meaning but his soldiers was there currently because of orders; steven, spinel, and pearl stood on an warp-pad and headed towards the planet 

The three gems warp to the lifeless planet where they saw his soldiers was currently working and making new gems, the sound of the warp-pad made his soldiers looked up, their eyes widening at the sight of their Diamond and they immediately saluted "My Diamond" they announced. 

Steven walked towards them as he looked around and saw a few of his soldiers with their gems cracked, probably from the ambush with the fusion but he would have to deal with them later, in the meantime he stopped once he was in good spot so everyone could hear him "Jasper, come out here. Now!" he called out. 

There was a moment of silence before Jasper walked out into the open "what do you want weakling" she demanded. 

Steven stared at her as he slowly pulled off his jacket from around his waist and started to pop his knuckles "Jasper... You are a true force to be reckon with..." He said making Jasper glare at him "that is why we going to finished our match. Right here, right now" he told her as he gotten ready. 

Jasper looked at him and smiled wickedly as she didn't bother to question him, she ran to him and immediately started to attack him, everyone watched as two started their fight. 

"Are you going to fight or just run away like the weakling you are!" Jasper yelled since for the last 7 minutes Steven had just been dodging her as well as getting a few sucker punches in all while smiling and laughing at her. 

"What the matter Jasper? Can't touch me" Steven laughed as he quickly dodged an attack but also quickly counterattack with a quick punch to Jasper face, catching her off guard. 

Jasper growled and formed her weapon before charging at him, steven looked at her and formed his bubble while he watched her tried to break it. 

"Come out and fight me you coward!" Jasper yelled as she kept attacking Steven bubble "you are nothing but a weakling that the original Pink Diamond spat out and you'll never compare to her!" She growled making Pearl and the other soldiers eyes widened in shock. 

Steven glared at Jasper as he saw her pull her fist punch to ready to punch his bubble as hard as she could but before she could hit it he, deactivated his bubble resulting in Jasper punching nothing but air and before Jasper could react Steven had punched her in the face, hard enough to send her rolling a couple of feet away. 

Jasper was quick to get up on her feet as she looked at Steven who had an scowl across his face, making her smirk "what the matter, did I hurt your feelings" she laughed just before she want to attack again but inside of dodging completely steven started to counter her by hitting her blind spots, which threw her off guard that gave Steven an opening of fully attack 

Everyone watched as Steven had easily started to overpowered Jasper while Jasper was able to hit Steven a few times but ultimately she was out match, Steven grabbed Jasper wrist and lifted her up in the air before slamming her on the ground, filling the area with smoke. 

The smoke slowly cleared letting everyone see jasper on her hands and knees, glaring up at steven while Steven was looking down at her, he shook his head and turn around "Jasper... You are one of the strongest soldiers I got... But you can never beat me because you to weak" he said shocking everyone while he started to walk away. 

"W-what do you just call me" Jasper growled at him. 

"Jasper... you are blinded by your own pride which is why you won't ever be able to beat me. It true that you are strong but look at the situation you are in now... You down on the floor while I still on my feet" Steven explained as he came to the realization that he needed to put Jasper in her place before he could even think about going to earth, cause what kind of leader would he be if his own soldiers didn't listen to him "at this rate even the weakest soldier will become stronger than you ever could... Anyway this fight is over" he said making Jasper eyes wide as he started to walk away from her

Jasper growled as she got up and ran to him, ready to attack "as if I would ever let a weak human like you look down on me!" She yelled, while steven stopped walked but didn't look back as Jasper had quickly close the distance between them. 

In a pink flash pearl stopped Jasper attack with her sword while glaring daggers into her "what do you think you are doing" she hissed making Jasper eyes widened before jumping back but as soon as she did she was stab into the back, causing her to gasp and slowly look back seeing that it was spinel "y-you" was all she was able to say before she was poof, her gem falling to the ground. 

"My Diamond are you okay" Pearl asked steven as she put away her sword. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. good job you two" Steven said as him and Pearl turned and looked towards spinel, seeing her put away her spear within her gem before looking back at the two and smiled happily 

Pearl looked at Jasper gem on the flood before looking at steven "what are you going to do with Jasper, my Diamond" she asked him making steven sigh and shake his head. 

Steven walked to Jasper gem and bubbled it, deciding what to do with her later but for now he needed to think, he looked around at the other soldiers "you all are on standby, you can do whatever you want. I don't really care, if there is a problem then report to Pearl" he called out as he went to go grab his jacket before walking to the warp-pad "Pearl, spinel. Let's go" steven said as the two gems followed Steven to the warp-pad


	26. Chapter 26

"Stay here you two" Steven announced as the three of them had came back from the kindergarten, with Jasper bubbled up gem in hand. 

"Okay my Diamond" Pearl nodded as she went near a wall and stood there, while spinel head tilted slightly. 

"Where are you going, friend" spinel asked him, tapping her chin slightly. 

"Just going to take care of some business, nothing important" Steven told her just before he left the room, leaving his castle. 

It was a somewhat long walk but soon Steven had reach the holding cells, which was as the name implied, a place for gems to be held prisoner; Steven walked to an empty cell and deactivated the bubble before tossing Jasper gem inside "come on out Jasper" steven announced just before he activate the cell, locking her in there. 

Time slowly passed while steven stood still and stared down at Jasper gem without looking anywhere else "Jasper, hurry up" steven announced and waited a bit longer, soon Jasper gem started to glow.

Jasper reformed and immediately looked around "where am I" she said before she saw steven and glared at him "you" she growled at him. 

"About time you reformed" Steven said as he looked at Jasper while putting his hands in his pocket, since he didn't have to worry about her trying anything. 

"Let me out this instance!" Jasper yelled as she immediately tried to punch the cell electrical entrance, only to yell and pull back, holding her fist. 

"No. You are going to stay here for awhile" Steven told her simply. 

Jasper glared at him "you weak coward..." she hissed at steven, remembering what happened "having your two worthless ge-" she was about to finish but Steven glare was enough to cause her to immediately stop talking. 

"If you value your gem, you'll watch what you say about my Pearl and Spinel..." Steven growled at her before he took his hands out of his pocket and stepped forward Jasper "listen Jasper, I don't care if you like or respect me... but you will obey me" he demanded. 

"As if I would ever listen to a weak hybrid like you, the mere thought that my diamond gave up her form to make you, make me sick" Jasper spat out at him, glaring at him.

The two glared at each other before Steven turned around and started to walk away, not bothering saying anything to her, while Jasper yelled at him. 

Steven slowly walked back to his room but stopped before punching an wall, cracking it on impact while also scaring the passing gems who saw him "someone fix this" steven mumbled while walking back to his room, his mind was elsewhere but he could feel that he was tired and wasn't going to push himself anymore today "damn Jasper..." He hissed as he knew he needed to figure something out, since she was to good of a soldier to just have her stay lock up but he would just have a figure something out later


	27. Chapter 27

_"Jasper is as hard headed as ever..." a voice softly called out to steven, making him sit up and look at the source of the voice, seeing that it was once again the same pink quartz._

_"Who are you?" Steven asked her as he wanted to know where Pink Diamond, his mom, was at._

_"In time you will know" the quartz told him, making steven sigh._

_"Okay fine... Then what should I do about Jasper" steven asked her since he wanted to get at least a little bit of useful information._

_"You are smart Steven but don't want to face the reality of the matter" the quartz said before she had disappeared in a cloud of smoke, causing steven to sigh._

_"Real helpful..." Steven mumbled quietly as he looked around the pink room, not seeing anything before deciding to just lay down and close his eyes, hoping he could hurry up and wake up since he had other things to worry about._

Steven sat up with a yawn, stretching a bit as he opened his eyes and saw that spinel and pearl wasn't there, making him wonder if they went to go explore something, he sighed quietly as he wanted to see them but had work that needed to be done so he could just wait.

Steven gotten off his bed and left the room, making his way straight to the warp-pad and warp to the kindergarten.

The sound of the warp-pad caused a few of the soldiers look up and saw their Diamond, making them immediately stop working and salute, soon everyone was doing the same "my Diamond" they spoke as steven made his way down to their level 

"Everyone who gem is cracked, step forward. Now!" Steven called out loudly for everyone to hear, it wasn't long before there was a small crowd of soldiers "show me your gems" he told them simply. 

"Okay my Diamond" they said as they all shown him their cracked gems nervously. 

Steven looked at how many of their gems was cracked and shook his head as he walked up to them "a cracked gem is just as useless as a shattered gem" he told them "this will probably feel weird but don't move" he announced before he licked his finger then ran it against one of the soldiers gem, hearing her gasp but also seeing her gem heal completely, steven soon started to heal all of the soldiers who gem was cracked

It wasn't long before Steven was finished healing his gems while thinking there should of been an easier way to heal them "Thank you, my Diamond" one of the quartz told him, making him look at her before all of the quartz who had their gem fixed had thank him as well

"You are welcome" Steven told them as he turned around and went back to the warp-pad, going back to homeworld and much to his surprised, Spinel and Pearl was standing in front of the warp-pad "spinel, pearl?" He questioned

"Friend!" Spinel cheered as she ran to Steven and hugged him tightly 

"Ah my Diamond" Pearl smiled at him "we was just on the way to the kindergarten to check if you was there, spinel really wanted to see you and was a bit upset you wasn't in the room" she explained to Steven, making him look down seeing spinel with the biggest of smiles while she was still hugging him. 

Steven smiled as he petted spinel head gently "thank you for looking for me" he chuckled, glad to see them. 

"You welcome buddy" spinel smiled while humming 

"Pearl is there anything that need my attention today" Steven asked her, seeing her shake her head slightly. 

"No my Diamond, everything is running without any problems" Pearl smiled at him. 

"Good, let's go visit Blue then" Steven told them causing spinel to gasp. 

"Yay! Tall Blue lady" spinel cheered as she let go of Steven and started to cartwheel towards Blue Diamond castle with Steven and Pearl following behind her, watching to make sure she didn't crash into anything on the way there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long update. 2020 decided to give me one last gift before 2021, I'm okay but a bit of a mess and it kinda messing with my writing, so sorry about that. Hopefully I can get better soon.


	28. Chapter 28

The group arrived at Blue Diamond room and walked inside while Blue was in her pool "My Diamond, Pink Diamond is here" Blue Pearl spoke her naturally quiet voice but just high enough for her Diamond to hear her. 

The news that Steven was there had caused Blue to looked down at Steven and gasped softly "oh, hello Steven" Blue told him softly with a small smile "is there something wrong?" She asked him. 

"Hey Blue" Steven said just before spinel sprang up high in the air. 

"HI BLUE LADY" spinel cheered before she fell back on the ground but just before turning into a ball, then started to bounce around and immediately went back to normal form

"Oh hello spinel" Blue called out softly just while spinel was waving at her. 

"Blue, I been thinking about heading to earth soon" Steven announced shocking Blue and his Pearl. 

"Oh that is great Steven!" Blue smiled at him "do you want to take my ship? Or would you like for my soldiers to escort you there; no maybe I should be the one to show you..." She started to rant and mumble about what she could do for him

"Blue calm down, I don't want any of that!" Steven announced getting Blue attention "I actually wanted to know if you could tell me anything about earth and the people there by any chance" he asked her.

"Oh umm... There isn't that much I can tell you, other than what I know from researching the zoo" Blue told him softly "hmm but I can tell you that there are a lot of different humans, no one is the same from one another" she explained to Steven. 

Steven nodded with a sigh "alright well thanks anyway" he told her, having a small ideal that that was the case since the human at Blue zoo was all so different.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you Steven" Blue told him sadly 

"You did help me, so don't worry about it" Steven smiled at Blue who returned the gesture "anyway that is all I wanted to know. Spinel and Pearl let's go" he said as he turned around and started to walk towards the door, meanwhile spinel was messing around with Blue Pearl but the sound of steven calling out to her had caused her to stop and run towards Steven while waving bye at the two

"Bye tall blue lady and blue pearly" spinel announced while Steven and Pearl kept walking forward. 

"Bye" Blue called out softly "and Steven... You are welcome to come back here anytime you feel like it, you are always welcomed here" she told Steven. 

A small smile spread across steven face as he reached the door "heh thank you Blue, I'll remember that" he called out just before him, Pearl, and Spinel left the room. 

The three gems continued to walk in silence before Pearl finally worked up the courage to talk "m-my Diamond" she called out to Steven, making him stop and look back at her. 

"Yes" Steven said seeing that she was nervous about something. 

"D-did you mean it, when you said you was planning on going to earth soon?" Pearl asked him, wanting to know. 

"Yes, I had meant it. I just don't know when" Steven answered her honestly, seeing no point in lying or dismissing the subject "...Pearl, learn what you can about earth within the next 24 hours" he suddenly told her, shocking her. 

"M-my Diamond!?" Pearl gasped at the sudden order

"you'll have full access to any resources that you'll need" Steven told her, seeing her shocked look but smiled at her "heh and it is okay if you can't find anything. I know this is sudden but I know you can find something about it" he told her.

Pearl slowly looked at steven with a look of determination and nodded "o-okay my Diamond, I'll find whatever I can" she told him. 

"Heh thank you. You are dismissed for the time being" Steven told her just before she nodded and walked away. 

"Hey buddy, where is Pearly going?" Spinel asked Steven while watching Pearl walk away. 

"She is going to go do something but don't worry, she'll be back soon" Steven told spinel before looking down at her and grinned "but she can't have all the fun right? heh come on let's go get ready for when she come back" he told her and watched as spinel smile happily and started to bounce up and down. 

"Oh what are we going to do!?" Spinel asked excitedly as she followed Steven who had started to walk somewhere. 

"Heh we are going to get ready to go on a little trip" Steven told her as he went back to his room so he could use his computer. 


	29. Chapter 29

A whole day had passed by slowly as steven watched over spinel and gotten things ready for when Pearl came back with her report "she should be back now..." Steven mumbled quietly to himself, sure that it been a day. 

Pearl walked into the room causing spinel and steven to look at her before smiling "my Diamond" Pearl said before spinel suddenly jumped at her causing Pearl to let out a small scream as spinel hugged her tightly. 

"Hi friend! I missed you!" Spinel yelled happily. 

"O-oh I missed y-you too" Pearl said nervously with a small smile as she reached up and pet spinel head, making her hum softly. 

"Pearl, do you have the report?" Steven suddenly say making Pearl tense up and nodded while spinel let go of her

"Y-yes my Diamond" Pearl nodded her head "I learned everything that I could"

Steven nodded his head "good... Let's go" he suddenly say as he walked out of the room with spinel right behind him, while Pearl jumped a bit as she quickly followed behind them confused. 

"My Diamond?" Pearl called out softly as they continued to walk, as she could only guess to the courtyard. 

The three of them walked to the courtyard as there was a gem warship waiting for them, making Pearl eyes widened while spinel cheered and ran to the ship "I've decided we are going to go to earth" he told her as he made his way toward the ship "get on" Steven said making Pearl jump a bit before quickly following behind Steven. 

Spinel laughed as she ran around the warship while it left homeworld "oh what do these do!" She laughed as she was about to start pressing random buttons on the wall but before she could Steven had grabbed her, lifting her in the air slightly so she wouldn't do anything. 

"Don't touch anything" Steven said as he slowly placed spinel down before looking at Pearl "show her around the ship so she know what not to mess with, I don't want us to crash into some useless planet all because she saw a bright button" he told her before he started to walk away. 

"B-but the report my Diamond" Pearl said making Steven turn and look at her. 

"It'll take time to get to earth so it'll be okay, find me when you are done" Steven told her before walking away, leaving pearl with spinel.

Spinel grinned and quickly poked an button on the wall before the light suddenly turned off, making Pearl sigh quiet. 

Steven sat in the control room with a steady look on his face as he watched the stars slowly pass the ship, he sighed and slowly closed his eyes as he remembered his conversation he had with Blue... 

_**"Steven... What will you do if Pearl or Spinel betray you" Blue asked making Steven eyes widened.** _

_**"What?" Steven asked confused** _

_**"What if one day, the two gems you sworn to protect suddenly betray you... What will you do then?" blue asked him softly.** _

Steven sighed quietly as he wasn't able to answer back then and he still couldn't answer even now.

_Steven slowly open his eyes as he was once again in the pink room with the Rose quartz looking at him with a soft smile "how long before I see my mom" Steven said as he sat on the floor looking at the quartz_

_"Tell me Steven, are you starting to question your Pearl and spinel loyalty to you" Rose asked him, making him glare at her._

_"Of course not, I know they would never do anything to hurt nor betray me" Steven told her still without an doubt._

_Rose nodded with a soft smile as she kept looking at him "Steven listen to me..." She said as her smile slightly went away, causing Steven to raise an brow and give her his attention "you are strong, so much stronger then you might think but it would be up to you rather if you want to use that to destroy or protect, it'll be up to you to decide" she said before she disappeared in a could of smoke, confusing Steven by what she meant by that._

_Steven open his mouth to say something before closing it because he knew it was to late, rose was gone for now "damn it..." He mumbled as he didn't know how to bring her back, he shook his head before closing his eyes again while taking an deep breath._

"Hey friend are you asleep?" Spinel asked steven while she started poking his cheek. 

"S-spinel stop that!" Pearl cried out nervously as she didn't want to wake up her Diamond. 

Steven opened his eyes while looking at spinel, making her smile "hi buddy" spinel said as Steven grabbed her cheeks and started to pull on them, stretching them 

"What do you think you doing, what if I was asleep?" Steven told her as her face stretched along with Steven pulling "I would be up now thank to you" he told her while she was still smiling. 

"M-my Diamond" Pearl called out softly making Steven stop what he was doing and looked at her 

"Oh yeah the report" Steven said as he let go of spinel cheeks which had snapped back to her face before she started to laugh while he sat back in his chair, giving Pearl his attention "proceed"

Pearl nodded as she reached into her gem and summoned an communicator that was used for taking notes, a projection had projected itself into the air which had caused spinel to gasp softly and sat on the floor while pearl gave her complete report of what she found out about earth. 

It been 4 long days of traveling with bare minimum to do but everything was able to go along smoothly, while Steven reviewed all of pearl notes about earth, the sound of his communicator started to go off just before he stopped what he was doing and answered it, seeing that it was one of the peridot "yes, what is it" Steven asked her as she saluted. 

"My Diamond, I wanted to let you know what we are approaching earth. We'll be there shortly, that is all my Diamond" peridot told him. 

Steven nodded as he started to think "once there, land somewhere with the least amount of life" he told her before ending the call, while sitting back in his seat and let out a sigh as his heart was slowly starting to race. 

A couple of hours slowly pass as the gem warship landed once it found a suitable location; Steven, Pearl, and spinel slowly stepped out of the ship and gasp as they looked around at what they saw but also at the ground below them as their feet seem to sink into the ground slightly. 

Steven slowly reached down and grabbed a handful of the tan color ground and watched at it effortlessly slid though his fingers "my Diamond. I believe this is what humans call, sand" pearl spoke quietly as Steven straighten up as he felt eyes on him. 

"H-hello!" a nervous voice called out to them making the three gems turn their head towards whoever just spoke to them and their eyes slightly widen as a somewhat large group of humans stood far away from them looking back at them with wide eyes, as Steven could tell they was both scared and confused. 

"It seemed they are capable of speaking" Pearl said quietly.

"Good then this will be done quickly" Steven said to her before he walked forward, making some of the humans take a step back just before Steven stopped walking and smiled "Hello humans, my name is Steven... and this is now my planet" he said simply 


End file.
